1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the field of all terrain vehicles, and more particularly, the invention relates to a vehicle including storage compartments that are capable of hauling a variety of loads over various terrains.
2. Description of Related Art
During the last decade or so, the popularity of all terrain vehicles (also referred to as xe2x80x9cATV""sxe2x80x9d) has greatly increased. These types of vehicles are indeed very practical and versatile since they may be used for work or leisure related tasks. By virtue of their relatively compact nature, their great mobility and their traction, they are capable of maneuvering over all types of surfaces, from the common back yard to more challenging off-the-road terrain. Since ATVs are also fairly powerful, these vehicles may be used to pull or push various objects such as a trailer or a snowplow.
FIG. 1 illustrates a saddle-type vehicle 2 conventionally found in the prior art. The vehicle 2 comprises four wheels 10 mounted to a frame 12. The front wheels are steerable through a steering member 14 connected to a steering mechanism (not shown). The frame 12 comprises an upper member 12xe2x80x2 extending on an upper portion of the vehicle 2 above a power unit 20 and a lower member 12xe2x80x3 extending on a lower portion thereof. A fuel tank 16 and a seat 18 are disposed on an upper portion of the frame 12. The power unit 20, which represents one of the heaviest components of the vehicle, is typically mounted in a central portion of the vehicle, usually below the fuel tank 16 and at a front portion of the seat 18. The vehicle 2 includes a rear storage rack 22 and a front storage rack 24, both of which are supported by the frame 12. However, the load capacities of the storage racks 22, 24 are limited. Furthermore, the shape and location of some storage racks, including the storage racks 22, 24 can adversely affect the vehicle""s handling and stability.
Another conventional four wheeled ATV is designed with a flat bed rear cargo support attached to the rear of the vehicle, above the rear wheels and behind the seat. However, this ATV has a tendency to overturn when loaded with heavy rear cargoes and/or is driven over uneven off-road terrain, because its design is incapable of compensating for the dynamic force created on the vehicle due to the load. It is believed that this inability to handle a heavy load is due, at least in part, to the fact that the wheel base of these vehicles is too short. Other factors that may contribute to the instability of this prior art vehicle relates to the poor weight distribution between the front and rear wheels, and the suspension design. One such prior art vehicle that is susceptible to overturning is the PROHAULER(trademark), which is manufactured by YAMAHA(trademark). Moreover, while other ATVs may have greater load capacities, such as about 800 lbs., they generally require three sets of wheels to support such a load. Also, prior art ATVs require multiple steps to secure and unsecure the flat bed rear cargo support.
Other vehicle designs are shown in U.S. Design Pat. Nos. D445,066; D422,938; D439,549; D439,548; D427,109; D436,557; and D364,590. Each of these designs is capable of carrying a load in a rear bed, or box structure. These vehicles, however, are not considered to be true ATV""s since they provide seating for a passenger, either with two separate seats (which are side by side) or with a long bench-style seat. Additionally, these vehicles share common characteristics, which are disadvantageous for purposes of operating as an ATV. In particular, the majority of these vehicles have a relatively low ground clearance, which prevents them from traversing rough terrain in true all-terrain conditions. However, those vehicles that are provided with a relatively high ground clearance also have a high center of gravity. The high ground clearance may allow for the traversal of rough terrain, but the high center of gravity makes these vehicles unstable while traversing this terrain.
Furthermore, these vehicles have a decreased maneuvering capability, as compared to other ATV""s. In particular, the turning radius is significantly increased. Additionally, the vehicles have a relatively wide stance due to their two person seating arrangement. The wide stance decreases the vehicle""s ability to access some terrain features and makes it prone to hang-ups when traversing rough terrain, especially when coupled with a low ground clearance.
Of course, these vehicles are able to carry relatively heavy loads, which makes them advantageous for certain applications. However, a high load capacity often is provided for by or necessitates an additional set of wheels at the rear of the vehicle. An extra set of wheels further decreases the vehicle""s maneuverability and increases the overall weight of the vehicle. Additionally, when loaded, it has been found that the steerability of these vehicles is degraded due; at least in part, to the inability to appropriately distribute the load between the front and rear wheels of the vehicle.
Another vehicle is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,387, which includes a storage receptacle that is integrally formed with a rear fender. The storage receptacle is formed as a recess within the rear fender. The recess extends below upper frame members of the frame of the vehicle. Additionally, the recess extends forwardly within the rear fender to a position beneath a seat of the vehicle. In this manner, the storage receptacle is not moveable, in particular pivotable, so as to facilitate removal of load therefrom.
It is therefore an aspect of the invention to overcome the deficiencies noted above with respect to prior art ATVs, for example, by providing a four-wheeled ATV with a relatively high load capacity, while maintaining substantially all ATV functionality.
It is another aspect to provide an ATV with a relatively high load capacity, while maintaining a high degree of maneuverability.
It is another aspect to provide an ATV that has a high ground clearance and a low center of gravity when loaded.
It is yet another aspect to provide an ATV that has a distribution of unloaded weight providing 50% of the weight of the vehicle on the front wheels and 50% of the weight on the rear wheels.
It is another aspect to provide an ATV with a high load capacity that has four-wheel drive capability.
It is yet another aspect to provide an ATV with a high load capacity that maintains steerability when loaded.
It is another aspect to provide an ATV with a box bed situated at a rear portion thereof such that the bed is easily tilted by a user to dump a load from the box bed.
It is another aspect to provide an ATV with a rear storage compartment having a high load capacity, without the tendency of the ATV to overturn when traversing over various terrain.
Another aspect of the invention is to provide additional storage compartments formed on the fenders of the ATV. These additional storage compartments may be formed integrally with or attached to the fenders.
A further aspect of the invention is to provide an ATV having a rear storage compartment that can be easily (un)secured and in which the load can be deposited a safe distance away from the rear of the ATV.
Other aspects of the invention relate to providing a tree guard, preferably connected to the frame and/or the floorboards of the ATV, that can protect the rear storage compartment from damage caused by traveling close to trees. The tree guard may also provide a support for the additional side storage compartments that are integrally formed with or separately attached to the front and/or rear fenders of the ATV.
In accordance with one embodiment of the invention a straddle-type vehicle is provided that includes a frame, a pair of front wheels suspended from a front portion of the frame, and a pair of rear wheels suspended from a rear portion of the frame and defining a rear axle. The vehicle also includes a power unit mounted on the frame and a rear storage compartment positioned over the rear portion of the frame. The rear storage compartment has a center of gravity positioned over the rear axle.
In accordance with another embodiment of the invention provides a straddle-type vehicle including a frame, a pair of front wheels suspended from a front portion of the frame, and a pair of rear wheels suspended from a rear portion of the frame. The vehicle also includes a power unit mounted on the frame, a seat pivoted over the power unit, and a rear storage compartment positioned over the rear portion of the frame. The vehicle further includes a front storage rack and compartment positioned adjacent the front wheels and a side compartment on each side of the seat. Each of the side compartments is positioned between the front and rear wheels. The rear storage compartment, the front storage rack and compartment and the side compartment have a combined load capacity of about 800 lbs.
Yet another embodiment of the invention provides a straddle-type vehicle including a frame, a pair of front wheels suspended from a front portion of the frame, and a pair of rear wheels suspended from a rear portion of the frame. The vehicle also includes a power unit mounted on the frame and at least one side compartment structure coupled to the frame on a lateral side of the frame between the pairs of front and rear wheels. The side compartment structure is configured to define a storage receptacle.
Other aspects, objects and features of the invention will become apparent by reference to the following specification and to the drawings.